The PowerPuff Eds
by youtubegirl1o1
Summary: What happens when you mix the PowerPuff Girls Origin Story and make Ed Edd n Eddy do it? YOU GET THIS! I hope you enjoy it the Professor creates the Eds with Butter Toast, Text Books, and Cash along with the accidental Chemical X who knows what will happen the others from Ed Edd n Eddy are also in here along with The PowerPuff girl ones. PPG Craig McCraken, EEnE Danny Anitougi
1. Chapter 1: THE BOYS ARE BORN

The City of Peach Creek, Is in some deep DEEP trouble BUT there is a man who goes by the name of professor. Uitonium who tries too do this town's a better, by heading to the bank? Getting Math, and Science text books? and heading home making BUTTER TOAST!? What is this man doing? "Ok let's see here... Butter Toast, Text Books, and Money ok lets see what happens..." So the Professor stirred the concoction mean while his monkey wearing a diaper...? Was wreaking the lab then he ran up to the professor, Pushed him, And Broke the Chemical X that was above the pot then suddenly it was glowing Yellow, Orange, And Green then KABOOOM the Professor flew across the room a while later he woke up and standing in front of the pot were 3 little boys he walked over in shock and tilted his head to the side then the yellow one said..."HEY!" "GAAAH!" the professor screamed in terror "What's your name?" The little boy asked once again"uhh my name? Is Professor! Professor Uitonium! Hello!" Said Professor Uitonium"Hello Professor Uitonium it's nice to meet you!" said all 3 boys at the same time "It's nice too meet you too! Umm what are your names?" Said the Professor once again the yellow one said again "Well YOU made us" the yellow one complained "So YOU should name us..." "Oh right aww man this is SO cool ok so seeing you're willing to be the first to talk and being quite rude I think I'll name you...Eddy!" The Professor had named the shortest boy Eddy he then said "Eddy...I LIKE it!" "Well as I suppose this is quite intriguing!" Said the Orange one then the Professor spoke again ready to give the next name "Well aren't you quite the smart one THAT'S IT you'll be my little Eddward" he then pat the newly named Eddward's head then spoke once more "SO we have Eddy Eddward and...Ed because... IT ALSO BEGINS WITH AN ED" the Green and tall one who is now named Ed then screamed "YAY!" The professor then scoped them up and said "And together you are my 3 perfect little B-b BIRTH DAY! It's you'r birthday I SHOULD GET GIFTS!" he then ran up the stairs to get in the car and pick up gifts while rambling some gibberish he then left a "Note to self: good parents don't leave there 12 year old sons home alone" he then entered the house and said "WOW Butter Toast, Text Books, And cash WHO KNEW that's what little boys are really MADE OF!" he then rushed out of the car with his hands full of green, orange, and yellow gifts and said once more while he enterd his lab"I can't believe I made 3 normal little boys 3 PERFECT little Boy's WOAAAAAAAH!" Then Ed flew up to catch his father before he hit the ground and said "Professor you silly billy you should be careful while going down the steps, You could get hurt!" "yes I must agree next time look were you are going" added Eddward "Double D shut up" Eddy complained "Double D?" asked the Professor Eddward then replied "yes it is my brother's new nick name for me!" The Professor stopped to think about that nick name but reality snapped him out of it, still shocked that his 3 'Perfectly' 'Normal' little boys are not so normal after all then Eddy flew over to the dropped presents and asked " HEY ARE THESE FOR US!?" Professor Uitonium nodded then the two boys Ed and Eddy yelled "YESSS!" Double D then politely said "Thank you Professor Uitonium!" and flew off with his brothers leaving there respective colors and one by one came up and said "HEY THANKS!" Eddy yelled "Yes Professor, thank you!" Double D thanked then last but not least Ed came up to his father and said holding a little cute Toast plush and said "This is the best gift ever Dad!" and then gave him a smooch on the cheek the professor replied and said "yes... it IS!" the boys were flying about with there new things the professor then looked at the smashed chemical x and smiled at the boys but what happen to the diaper wearing monkey well he has bigger things in "Mind" after the explosion...

WOW OK THAT WAS LONG if this gets a lot of positive reviews I'll continue with this story... but I'll continue with it anyways...  
I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The PowerPuff Girls they belong to Danny Anitougi and Craig McCraken also Cartoon Network.


	2. Chapter 2: TAG YOU'RE ED

After making the boys, the Eds and the Professor spend some father and sons time...by making the boys room..."ok boys watch me" said Professor Uitonium as he painted the walls Blue suddenly the Eds started flying the room with there rollers and the walls were instantly covered in blue along with the Professor "I think you missed a spot!" The Professor then covered his face with the blue face the Eds laughed at this "you boys wait here while I go wash up then we can start adding in the furniture!" The Professor then left to get the paint off after he finished he stepped into the hall ways and then said "Boys you should let me-HELP?" he saw the Eds throwing furniture in to there room Double D then spoke up and said "Already done Professor Uitonium!" and then went flying after Ed and Eddy into his and his brothers room the Professor looked at the room amused and then spoke up and said "Wow this looks really good!" "Uhh it's kinda dark Professor" Ed complained Eddy then replied and said "Well I like it dark." Double D then spoke up and said "Some windows might be nice!" "yeah I can see some windows right about...HERE I'll call a contractor tomor-" Before he could finish his sentence the Eds eyes started to glow red getting ready to fire there heat vision making 3 HUGE circular windows in the process the surprised Professor Uitonium then said "Or that works too! Who's hungry?" "ME!" The Eds screamed at the same time then flying down stairs with the professor right behind them started making PB and J sandwiches "Ready?" Eddy asked "READY FREDDY!" Ed yelled "...Ed my name's Eddy." Eddy corrected Ed, Ed spoke again "Oh oppsie daisy well READY EDDY! HA HA!" "affirmative!" Double D said all ready." on you'r mark...Get set...GO!" Eddy yelled on command then bread, Peanut Butter, and Jam was flying EVERY WERE! The professor was caught in the middle of a food extravaganza near the fridge getting the orange juice! after a short while The Eds were done they placed the plate of sandwiches on the table and burnt the crust off with there heat vision the professor showed up covered in Peanut Putter and Jam after the Eds realized there mistake they just laughed it off with the professor along having the time of there lives speaking of which the 3 were doing there own thing until they eventually fell asleep "Alright boys it's time for-" Professor Uitonium then paused and saw the Eds already fast asleep Ed was in the middle of a monster movie, Double D was doing some doodles, and Eddy was reading some magazines called Hot, Oh Baby, Chicks galore (Not Chickens) and What's Hot. the professor then put them in there Pj's there respective colors Yellow, Orange, and Green and were put to bed, and thankfully Professor Uitonium gave Ed his Toast plush that he named Butters (South Park reference) and went to sign them up for JR high school before he did that he found a picture that Double D drew it was him and his boys Ed, Edd n Eddy and he then smiled. The Professor then found a local school called Peach Creek JR High and classes were 7-9 and was quite popular so he signed the boys up... The next day the professor walked to Ed Edd n Eddy's room and woke them up and said "Boys it's a busy day today you 3 are going to school!" Ed then asked "What's school?" "YEAH! what is it?" Eddy and Double D asked at the same time after the Professor went to explain he decided to let the teacher explain, when they got there she (of corse) Explained what it was "This is school boys I'm you'r teacher Miss. Kean and school is a place were you learn" "Cool" "NEAT!" "Interesting!" The Eds said at the same time "Well then how about you boys go and meet everyone else while I talk with the professor" said Miss. Kean The Professor spoke up and said "Look my boys are special like REALLY special and trust me they're VERY new to this and I'm possibly considering getting tuders since they were just-" "Now now professor the boys will be just fine just a little thing before you go what are there names?" Miss. Kean cut the professor off and asked, the Professor then responded with a calm "Ed, Eddward, and Eddy" "right now run along Mr. Uitonium it's winter you should start decorating for Christmas it's only a week away I'll take care of the boys so it's also a free day for the rest of the class since we have new students!" and with what Miss. Kean said the Professor left the building "Ok class I'd like you all too meet Ed, Eddward, and Eddy" Miss. Kean introduced the boys they were in front of the class were everyone could see them "Can Eddy sit next to me and Plank?" asked Johnny 2x4 "Can I sit with Eddward?" asked Nazz holding Double D's Hand and he was turning RED of embarrassment adding on the fact he was wearing an orange turtle neck. "HIS NICKNAME'S DOUBLE D!" Yelled Eddy to correct her "Can Ed sit over here?" Asked Kevin pointing at Ed,Ed then responded with a "Hello!" and just smiled like an idiot to answer everyone's question Miss. Kean then responded "The boys can sit right here in the middle so they can be sitting next too everyone" The Eds just stared at the reader like... WTF? "we're technically not next to everyone but... I suppose it will do!" Double D thanked Miss. Kean after a while it was soon time for lunch and Eddy just came up with his new and first scam he then started talking to his brothers saying "Hey guys you know how those jaw breakers we saw earlier today are 25 cents right? well hows about we do a little scam after school?" "Eddy this feels wrong..." Double D complained Ed then replied "Yeah it does!" "Ok, Ok ,Ok We'll do it after school got it?" Eddy suggested after lunch was over the class got to go out and play in the snow and everyone was playing tag! "Tag you're it Nazz" Kevin shouted and ran away the Eds all noticed "Whoa everyone's running from that Chick it's like she's infected" Eddy guessed "Or maybe she's a freak" Ed guessed "yeah and they hate her!" Double D guessed along "Tag YOU'RE IT DOUBLE D!" Nazz shouted as she touched Double D he then shouted "OH NO I'VE BIN INFECTED!" Kevin herd the commotion walked over and asked "Alright what's going on here?!" "DOUBLE D'S BIN INFECTED!" Ed yelled, Kevin face palmed and said "he's not infected IT'S A GAME!" "it is?" Double D asked, Kevin responded to the smart Ed by saying "Yeah I can't believe you've never heard of tag!" "A game called tag? NEET!" Yelled Eddy, Ed then added on by asking "YEAH HOW DO WE PLAY!?" Kevin did another face palm "Ugh ok Double D tag me...Come on it's ok" Double D hesitated to tag him but he did it quickly, and Kevin kept talking "Ok now I'm it, and all you godda do to play and tag someone else and THERE IT." he then tagged Ed and ran off and then forgot to tell Ed "By the way Ed YOU'RE IT!" "AWESOME I'M IT! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO!?" Asked Ed full of excitement Kevin then responded while running "JUST TAG SOMEONE ELSE AND THERE IT!" Ed looked at his brothers with slightly angry but happy none the less and full of satisfaction and then Double D and Eddy started running with Ed right on there trail once Eddy saw him he knew what to do "Time to put it into over drive Double D!" then he and Double D ran faster then they were and so did Ed then the Eds started to run faster, and faster, AND FASTER until Ed ran so fast he was vibrating so much he left a trail of green light behind him he then caught up to Double D and said "TAG! YOU'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRE IT!" Double D was pushed SO HARD that Ed sent him flying into the school! With a loud kaboom Double D should have bin knocked out or even DEAD but instead he FLEW OUT OF THE TOP OF THE SCHOOL'S ROOF LEAVING A HUGE Double D SHAPED HOLE LEAVING AN ORANGE STREAK OF LIGHT BEHIND HIM and said "I'M GONNA TAG YOU GUYS NOW!" which he did not he instead landed in the middle of the playground making a giant hole and the two remaining Eds moved out of the way and Eddy yelled "HA HA you missed us!" with that Double D then paused and then FLEW AFTER the remaining two boys and crashed into a house and flew off into the city but little did they know that the professor was there the whole time to check up on the boys he then excused him self to got catch them when he got in his car he then rolled down his window and sped to catch them and shouted "BOYS WAIT!" and currently in this tag situation Eddy is currently 'It' chasing after his two younger brothers with a streak of yellow light following behind him and broke the build board that said welcome to Peach Creak which now had an Eddy shaped hole in it, Eddy was gaining up on the other 3 and getting ready to tag Ed but almost runs into a couple, Eddy then skids across the road leaving a huge zig zag line in the ground and then he said "oops sorry" and then using his super sonic hearing he manged to locate his two brothers, heading left to were Ed had left (BADUM TISS) he for got to tell the two something so he flew back to warn them and said "By the way, car" he then in a streak of yellow light flew away and continued his game of tag ,the couple just looked confused until the car came and smashed the store door they came out of, Eddy was hot on his brother Ed's trail until he saw a traffic jam he then said to himself "OH CRUD!" and ran on the side of the building until he noticed an orange streak of light "must be Double D." Eddy thought to him self he then thought for a moment and then went after Double D he then saw the giant glass globe on the museum and using his super vision he manged to locate were Double D was heading "Sub way huh?" so he ran to the nearest sub way and ordered a pizza sub "foot long to be exact" Eddy said after he got his sub he gave 20 bucks to the waitress he then said "Keep the left over change" and then continued on his way to catch Double D at the end of Subway once he got there he found Double D screaming "WEEEEEEEEEEE" and he was enjoying the ride, but once he saw Eddy he screamed "OH NOOO!" "Tag you're it." Eddy said as double D was slowly right in front of him he then slowly flew up in the air with Ed and blew a raspberry at Double D, Now he's done it Eddy has made Double D mad in a fit of anger Double D then Flew after his Brothers trying to catch them and when Ed was getting ready to loose him, Double D tagged Ed saying "TAG you're it!" and flew off with Eddy, on top of a building after a sickening spin Ed was once again 'It' and was very angry in a fit of anger he yelled "AURRRG!" he then decided to fly through the entire buildings since he couldn't see his brothers Eddy and Double D "He'll NEVER find us up here Double D" Eddy spoke to Double D "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ed screamed going through the buildings "Do you hear something?" asked Eddy hearing Ed coming there way, suddenly Ed appeared, Eddy and Double D then started running for there lives! But they were going no were then "TAG YOU'RE BOTH IT!" 'WHAT we can't BOTH be it Ed" "WHY NOT EDDY!?" "Tag" "DOUBLE D, I CAN'T BE IT TWICE!" "Well excuse me Eddy but why not?" "Ok then TAG now you two are it!" "TAG" "TAG" "TAG" "TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG!" meanwhile at the mayor's office "oh boy" said the Mayor "yes Mayor oh boy indeed there are 3 little boys with freakish powers trashing the city and we can't seem to catch them!" said the most beautiful Miss. Bellum "Oh boy oh boy" said the mayor once again "Mayor WE'RE YOU GOING!?" asked Miss. Bellum, The mayor kept saying oh boy over and over again until he got to a pickle cart but he did not expect what happens next Ed, Edd, And Eddy came out of no were and HIT THE PICKLE CART luckily in the process they only knocked out everyone then the Professor showed up while the Eds kept saying "TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG TAG" over and over then they flew over and said "TAG YOU'RE IT PROFESSOR!" and touched him "Uhh boys I think it's time to go home we need to talk." the 3 were confused at what he meant they frowned and said "Ok..." So the professor drove home with the boys but as soon as they got home the boys instantly kept playing tag professor Uitonium went up stairs to tell the Eds it's bed time and said "Ok boys it's bed time" Ed then said "Professor YOU'RE IT you godda catch us!" "Ok if you insist Ed" professor then caught Double D right in his arms Double D then giggled "well I guess you caught me!" Professor then caught Ed and he said "OH NO I'VE BIN CAUGHT EDDY HELP US!" "YES EDDY YOU ARE THE SOUL SURVIVOR!" Double D joked "COME ON PROFESSOR you can't catch ME!" Eddy challenged the professor was serious now "Eddy..." In defeat Eddy then flew up ready to be caught by the Professor "Ok professor..." then professor then caught his oldest son Eddy but everyone just laughed it off "ok boys get ready for bed then we talk" so the Eds put on there PJ's and got in bed then the professor came in and explained "Boys about today you all know how everyone was screaming at you kids flying right?" the boys nodded and the professor continued "Boys people are afraid of things they don't understand and your powers are one of them. the're ok to use at home but in the open people will get scared and next time take it easy with the powers." "ok professor..." Ed agreed "yes professor" Double D continued "got it Uitonium" Eddy complained "but" the professor continued "you 3 will always be my little boys" he gave the boys a big hug for the night and wished them there best dreams tomorrow something was gonna be new...

WOW this was long it's 7:44 right now and this took me a full day to wright I hope you enjoyed this chapter! by the way I'M HAVING A POWERPUFF EDS CONTEST it's when you draw your favorite Sean from the story or even make an animation for the theme song may I suggest using a song from The Powerpuff Girls Meet Metal by 331Erock or even making a comic with voice acting is good enough for me! I hope this was good I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or the PowerPuff girls they belong to Danny Anitougi and Craig McCraken also Cartoon Network Leave a Review telling me what you thought telling me what you think is more Important because just by that you can tell me what I need to improve! More coming! Also if you guys wanna see an Ed Edd n Eddy, Hello Neighbor crossover let me know!


	3. Chapter 3: The upcoming EDvents

after a good nights rest the professor brought the boys to school but what the Eds saw has HORRIFIED THEM the class room was a mess and shredded to peaces thanks to the boys little game of tag when Miss. Kean saw the boys she was worried and yelled "OH BOYS WE DID'NT KNOW IF YOU'D BE JOINING US TODAY TAKE YOUR SEATS!" she was yelling over the construction and with that the 3 brothers sat down and everyone moved away from them except Nazz for some strange reason she just sat there staring at the 3 brothers in utter confusion after the other students moved there desks they started giving them angry looks (Except Nazz) and calling them names so the Teacher then gave everyone there sheets to work on and they got to work, after it was lunch the Eds sat at an empty table until "Excuse me" said a familiar voice...It was Nazz and she wanted to talk too them "umm is this seat taken?" she asked, Double D responded and was blushing red "OH NO not at all!" so Nazz then sat next to Double D and wanted to ask the Eds some questions and she did "So about yesterday... It was strange, how did you guys fly anyways more then that how did you guys not even know what tag was every kid played it when they were little right?" the Eds were speechless... then Eddy then managed to speak "W-why do YOU want to know about it?" "Eddy she deserves an explanation so we better give it too her... You've herd of the PowerPuff Girls right? How they are made of whatever little girls are?" Double D explained, Nazz answered "Yeah sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice! What about it?" "you know the 'accidental' ingredient that gave them there powers right?" Double D then asked again "Chemical X...?" "now you figure out the rest" Eddy then said, Nazz thought about it and then it hit her like a wave of energy hit her upside the head and then said "Professor Uitonium made you? out of sugar spice and everything nice? Then shouldn't you be girls then?" "No Nazz you silly billy we were made of butter toast and books and money and CHEMICAL X!" Ed said with stars in his eyes, full of excitement "so THAT'S how you guys were able to fly and you HAVE no child hood it's only beginning since you were made only a few days ago! NO WONDER YOU GUYS DID'NT KNOW WHAT TAG WAS!" Nazz yelled thankfully the other kids weren't giving a heck to the conversation "yep" Eddy admitted defeat "yes" Double D did the same "uh huh..." Ed complained... "So it's TRUE!" Nazz said mesmerized after Nazz figured it out she liked the Eds even more! But when it was the end of the day doom was descending with the boys being dragged along with it, the Eds were standing outside waiting for professor Uitonium not knowing he was locked in jail after creating another child only one who was similar to the boys but was a female and who the Eds will meet when they go of waiting for the professor Eddy came to the conclusion that "He hates us he frigging HATS US" Double D looked surprised at his older brother "well maybe he just forgot or maybe he's running late or maybe he really does" "Hate us..." Ed said as he felt like he would cry... Nazz came up to them and said "Guys if you don't mind I'll wait here with you while you're waiting for the Professor if you want" the boys looked shocked at her but in desperation they nodded but Ed told her "hey Nazz can you walk with us home we can't use our powers AND CAN YOU HOLD MY HAND ED IS SCARED OF THE DARK WHO KNOWS IF EVIL TIM SHALL COME REACHING HIS ARMS OUT TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Nazz just looked at Ed like he was a little 3 year old but he was only a few days old accounting that his real age was 12 so in laughter Nazz then said "sure Ed after all you are kind of 2 or 3 days old... so I guess you need it..." Double D was thinking 'whaaaat...?' but decided to let it go, so on they went home but got lost in the city and went up to a TV screen shop and saw that they were on the news and everyone was talking about them and not in a good way everyone was calling them little bug eyed freaks and after that little feud about the mayor making nasty pickle comments about them they all thought this guy has problems...they then walked on sad and Nazz knew it was for the better that they needed her more then EVER but missed the report on the news that the professor has bin put in jail, leaving his new born super child at home back to the eds and Nazz it started raining and then they went into an ally way and were looking for a place to stay the night until a group of boys pulled on Eddy's collar and one of them who was wearing sun glasses said "aww what's the matter baby gonna cry?" the boys and Nazz were terrified until a trash can lid flew out of now were and hit him and the other 4 members on the head knocking them out then showed a little monkey who was very torn up with a paper bag on his head he then jumped down and the boys then flew up with Ed still holding Nazz in his hand and Double D then said "T-Thank you m-mister..." "I have bin watching you 3 boys and you have SPLENDID powers I must say they are very intriguing..." the weird man then said "NO THEY'RE TERRIBLE" Eddy then yelled "Yes I have felt the same way...I am Jo Jo" JoJo introduced himself "Look mister Jo Jo dad said that people just need time to understand your speicalness!" Ed then said with heart Jo Jo then had an evil grin on his face and then had an evil thought then turned to the Eds and Nazz with a joyful grin and said quite fast "so if you help me make a help the town and make it a better place device will make the town understand my special ability's?!" "uhhh" Eddy said like any other will do "GREAT but I need your help" and after that that he led the 4 to the inactive volcano "YOU WANT US TOO DO WHAT!?" Double D yelled "yes because I need you 4 to head to the center of the earth and gather energy from it's core" Jo Jo said sounding evil "wait there's only 3 of us who have powers." Eddy said confused Jo Jo then asked "oh the blonde girl does not have powers" "NO OFCORSE NAZZ DOSENT HAVE POWERS!" Double D yelled seeing like how Jo Jo didn't see Ed holding Nazz's hand while he was flying but then continued "BESIDES me Ed and Eddy can't use our powers ANY WAYS!" "come on boys do it for the town, do it for the professor, do it for Jo Jo do, it for me!" Nazz tried to convince the Eds "oh fine..." the Eds complained and grabbed the Device and headed into the volcano full of lava and came out fine not even there sweaters had even a scratch on them! After that Jo Jo then said they did perfect after that they traveled around the world building the lab one by one test tubes, experiments you name it "now the only thing that I need is chemical X..." Jo Jo said to the boys and Nazz "Chemical X? WE HAVE THAT!" Ed yelled then the boys flew off too get the Chemical X but once they entered there house they saw a streak of blue light flying around the house then Ed then screamed "NEW BABY SISTER!" and then flew up too meet her "OUCH!" she screamed she was hugged too tight by Ed "OK mono-brow let go of her." Ed did as he was told and let go of her with a loud thud the Eds and Nazz then got a better look at her, she looked just like the Eds, big eyes no Nose, Ears, Fingers, Tows and had an outfit with a black stripe in the middle, only she had a dress on, it was blue and her eyes were the matching color, her dress had no sleeves and she wore tights and a red bow, and was indeed a female, she had brown hair that was half way down her back, had bangs like Bubbles from the PowerPuff girls and had glasses on and also lacked a neck... "HEY who are you guys? and why are you in my house?" she asked Ed Edd n Eddy and Nazz, Eddy then responded "Why are WE in our house? WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE!?" she then responded "DUH cause I was BORN here" she thought it was SO obvious that it was clear as day "Look Missy I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN OUR HOUSE BUT... Wait did you say you were made here?" Eddy then asked she then responded "well yeah I did! I'm just waiting for the professor to get back." she then smiled like it was nothing the boys and Nazz looked at each other then at the Blue girl, then back at each other the Eds then whent in for a huddle "Something tells me the Professor created her so he could have a different gender in the family along with us and who knows maybe she was here too keep us from getting lonely." Double D then suggested "I think you're right." Eddy complained "WHO KNOWS maybe we could become super heroes with her!" Ed cheered so the boys agreed that the professor might have made her they then stopped huddling and went to introduce them selves "sorry for the misunderstanding, My name is Eddward but my brothers and friends or friend if you will, call me Double D and this is my younger brother Ed" Double D pointed at the waving Ed then continued "And this is my older brother Eddy" Double D introduced and pointed at Eddy then stopped and continued again and said "and this our new friend Nazz" Double D then introduced Nazz, so the Blue girl then introduced herself and said "HI my name is umm...I don't got's a name but I've always liked the name Christina even though I've only bin liveing for only a few hours!" "so Christina it is then! Well then Christina welcome too the family of Uitonium's and we are proud to announce ME ED AND EDDY ARE NOW YOUR BROTHERS!" Double D was proud to add the new member of the family but then the Eds asked Christina were the Chemical X was she told them it was down stares in the lab the Eds then grabbed the Chemical X and flew off with Christina and Nazz along too the lab they then entered and placed the Chemical X on top of the thingy then flew down too meet Jo Jo "So did we do good?" Ed asked "you 4 did good very good and- WHO IS THAT!?" Jo Jo asked while pointing at Christina Double D then introduced his sister "uhh Jo Jo meet Christina our new sister." "Sup..." Christina said hi in her own language or more of what is how everyone talks now a days... "Yesss I could use the extra hand" Jo Jo said evilly "uhh correction FINGER-LESS extra hand!" Nazz joked "Yes, yes, Nazz so since you have bin so good I'll take you 5 too the Zoo!" all 5 kids shouted YES but then Christina then asked "what's a Zoo...?" so the next day the Eds,Nazz and,Christina then headed too the Zoo while Jo Jo took OP pictures of the monkeys, while tricking the 5 kids into thinking he's taking a picture of the kids, when he was really putting teleportation devices on them "no,not there,almost,CLOSE,really cool,AWESOME! HA HA HAA!" the Eds and Christina said while looking at the human evaluation chart while Nazz was more interested in the Zebras, Jo Jo was not intrigued in the final form but the first form and Jo Jo then said "OK kids time to go" "aww" the 5 kids then sighed... and left for home Double D let his two brothers and his sister go and flew Nazz back home they both said there good by's and Double D flew home "MAN this was the funnest 2nd day of my FRIGGING LIFE" Christina shouted "It was ok...But Jo Jo isn't very trust worthy" Double D then said Ed whent to say "IT WAS SICK!" "I know right?" Eddy yelled then there was a knock on the door Christina then opens the door and saw the professor tied up with his mouth covered in tissue "PROFESSOR!" the Eds and Christina yelled at the same time and untied the Professor "ED, EDDWARD, EDDY, MY LITTLE BLUE GIRL I'm so happy you kids are ok..." Professor then spoke "Dad the blue girl's name is Christina." Ed spoke in his silly tone the Professor then spoke "aww Christina did you choose that name?" "Yeah I did!" Christina said and then yawned so the professor then put the kids into bed while in bed the tired Christina then spoke "hey guys thanks for being my brothers." and then went to sleep

MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption and Monkey RampaED

The next day the professor came in to the boys (And now Christina's too) room and explained about how he felt while he was in jail "Umm boys?" "HEY!" Christina screamed "oh yes my mistake" the professor continued "kids I wanted to talk to you about something about when I was... uh kids you look different..." "do you like it? we picked out our outfits ourselves!" asked Double D the kids were wearing different things Ed was wearing a red and white striped T shirt with a green Jacket over it, he had on purple pants and black shoes. Double D was wearing an orange T shirt with purple shorts, Red knee high socks, he still wore his black ski cap on his head, and was wearing blue shoes. Eddy had on a yellow bowling shirt with a red vertical line on the sides of his shirt his collar was purple and the end of the sleeves were purple too, he had on light blue pants with a white leather belt hanging off of it, and had on leather sneakers. Christina had on a Black turtle neck sweater with a blue T shirt on top, she had purple shorts, and had blue and light blue horizontal striped socks knee high, and wore blue converse shoes, and still kept her bow. The professor continued "kids I'm a terrible, TERRIBLE parent, Ed, Eddward, Eddy, you must hate me for not picking you kids up from school and Christina, you must hate me for leaving you alone here all by your self, but it's not my fault, IT'S THIS TOWN, they've gone CRAZY, it looks like they've never seen kids playing before...I knew your powers would take some getting used to, BUT JAIL, LAW SUITS, ANGRY MOBS!? WHAT'S NEXT!?" then Ed Edd Eddy and Christina looked at each other wide eyed then looked back at there father and said at the same time "Don't worry professor things will get better we promise!" the door bell then rang and the kids were flying down stairs to go get it Edd made it there first so he answered the door but who he saw surprised him he turned red as soon as he saw her, it was Nazz! "N-NAZZ oh I didn't know you'd be here I thought you couldn't come!" Double D stuttered and knowing that his sister and other brothers were behind him saying "Double D and Nazz sitting in a tree F-L-I-R-T" they stopped when Double D gave them the DEATH stair but continued by saying "ING" and stopped there Double D looked back at Nazz "Sorry about that why don't you come in!" so Nazz did and then they hang out in the living room but little did the 5 kids know that what they have done will doom the whole town at Jo Jo's observatory he was in his lab naked and the pressed a button on his computer and triggered the devices he put on the monkeys in the zoo and brought them all back to his lab at night while they were all sleeping they were hooked up in the test tubes and showed up one... by... one Jo Jo then flipped a switch and the whole place lit up! the bottled Chemical X that was put in the top of the eviller (What Jo Jo calls it...) went empty and the eviller then started spinning and each bulb filled up with Chemical X Jo Jo then stopped it and turned a switch and every thing was shocked with electricity except him and the monkeys, the Chemical X was shocked and sent down into the test tubed monkeys there skin then turned green and there fur remained the same color there brains then grew bigger and out of there skulls showing for the worlds to see Jo Jo then laughed as his evil scheme was now complete Eddy then woke up due to the sound of evil laughing and yelled "HEY WHO EVER IS LAUGHING HISTORICALLY EVIL... SHUT UP SOME BIG EYED KIDS ARE TRYING TOO SLEEP!" and he then whent back to bed the next day, came by and after getting up out of (bed the kids had trouble trying to wake Eddy up) and yelled "TODAY'S THE DAY!" flying all over there room "TODAY'S THE DAY!" yelled Ed "TODAY'S THE DAY!" Eddy yelled after Ed "TODAY'S THE DAY!" Yelled Double D along "TODAY'S THE FRIGGING-" Christina yelled but she was cut off when we get to see a view of Jo Jo saying "DAY!" the Eds and Christina were bugging about what to were so they chose there new everyday outfits then Jo Jo then chose a helmet suit with a belt and a cape Double D put on his socks, and Jo Jo put on his boot, Ed put his arm through his jacket, and Jo Jo put on his glove, Eddy did up his button on his shirt, and Jo Jo clicked his belt, Christina put on her shirt, and Jo Jo put on his helmet to cover up his brain then the Eds did there poses in a mirror and Jo Jo smiled evil in his, then the Eds whent down stairs to wake up Nazz (sleep over stuff) once they did Christina told her to get dressed and they will go wake up the professor mean while Jo Jo was getting ready to unleash his master plan but back at the Eds and Christina's house the Eds shouted once they entered his room "PROFESSOR WAKE UP!" then Christina then shouted after her brothers "wake up dad wakey wakey Eggs and Bacon" while back at Jo Jo's he was yelling "WAKE UP" very impatiently and rudely back at the Eds place Double D shouted "WAKE UP AND SEAS THE DAY!" the professor looked at him tired and asked "Day?" after getting ready Christina got Nazz while the Eds took up the professor Eddy then answered the Professor and said "Yeah the day that we show Peach Creek just what our powers can really do!" while flying the professor then asked "what?" "we're gonna show Peach Creek just what our powers can really do!" Ed replied with the same answer Eddy had Double D then continued and said "YES we did something REALLY Good!" "That's gonna really, really-" Christina said but we are cut off by the sound of a women's screeching HELP back with the flying kids and the professor Double D continued "yeah we met this guy" Ed then followed his sentence "WITH POWERS LIKE US!" "Who everyone didn't like too!" Eddy added Double D then added "but he had this OUT STANDING IDEA!" Ed then added "TO HELP THE TOWN!" "And make it a better place!" Eddy added "that way the town would accept us because the boys and Nazz did something to help so the guys used all there powers and ability's and his ideas to help everybody!" Christina added "Ed then spoke and said "It's gonna be COOLER then a monster movie!" "You're gonna be REALLY PROUD!" Eddy yelled "Everyone's gonna love us!" Double D added "YEAH THE BOYS DID REALLY..." Nazz and Christina spoke but then something cut them off that made them gasp monkeys were EVERY WERE "I'd like to thank Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz and Christina I couldn't have done it without you!" then Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz and, Christina looked at the lying monkey dumb founded and surprised people screamed "IT'S THEM" "I KNEW THEY WERE NO GOOD" Jo Jo then laughed like a mad man Eddy then flew up to Jo Jo and asked straight up to him face to face "JO JO WHAT THE FRICK HAPPEN!?" Double D added "THIS IS'NT MAKING THE TOWN A BETTER PLACE!" Christina then said "YOU GODDA FIX THIS THING NOW!" Ed then shouted Ponting at the green monkey with an evil tim comic book "EDDY RAFIKI STOLE MY COMIC BOOK!" Eddy slapped his own face and shouted "Ed that's NOT RAFIKI! Jo jo this ain't making the town a better place!" "Well it is making the town a better place for ME the hobo named JoJo is no Mo from now on from this day forward I shall be known as... MOJO JOJO Dun dun daaah!" the Eds Nazz and Christina gasped at this MoJo then continued "for years apes and monkeys have bin living under the thumb of man" Christina interrupted "some of us don't HAVE thumbs." MoJo continued "But now our time has come TO APPOSE THAT THUMB and take hold what is rightfully OURS THE WORLD!" the Eds and Christina then looked at the professor worried "PROFESSOR WE DIDN'T WANT THIS!" the Professor collapsed on to his knees and people screamed "LIARS" "IT BURNS!" "YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!" Eddy then looked at his and his younger siblings father and said "Professor...Please... you GODDA trust us on this one" the Professor looked sad he looked at his kids and then the destruction, he then answered "I don't know WHO to trust anymore..." the triplets and Christina gasped at this fact the professor continued, disappointing the kids and placeing his hand on his head "I thought you were good..." after those harmful words the boys and Christina took off out of the atmosphere feeling disowned "GUYS WAIT COME BACK!" Nazz shouted in depression "Please, please come back... PROFESSOR LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE you lost the town's trust AND YOU LOST YOUR ONLY CHILDREN!" "YES, YES! ARIGHT I ROCK! I rock so hard for I mojo jojo have succeeded in my first greatest and genius plan yet and I mojojojo shall become KING OF THE PLANET OF THE APES" "YOU SHALL BE KING!? Preposterous..." shouted a random monkey "WHAT how dare you" shouted Mojo "For it is I who is most suited to be ruler" he shouted once again as the random Primate put on some oddly familiar clothes "those are MY CLOTHES!" Mojo shouted "I OH JO PANGO SHALL BE SIMIAN SUPREME!" Mojo then shouted "NOT OH JO, MOJO!" Oh Jo then continued "as I unleash the unstoppable and superior ORANGOTANK!" "HOLD ON" shouted a huge ape "oh no" Mojo worried "IT IS I WHO SHALL GET A GRIP OF THE SITUATION" the ape proceeded putting on some steal gloves Mojo protested and said "YOU BETTER NOT!" but the ape didn't care and continued "FOR I ROCKO SOCKO SEAS CONTROL AND RULE!" and with a simple punch he crashed a near by building "WAIT" Mojo tried to protest but another primate interrupted "I BABOON KABOOM WITH MY BOT WITH BITTER BOMBS!" Mojo then worried and said "Uh oh..." Baboon continued "AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN SNIFF MY BABOON BUTT BOMBS!" then a huge explosion whent down town! Mojo then complained and said "oh that's classy..." then a barrel of primates shouted "gang way gang way for we the bobo popo brothers in arms are linking on a command and take control of the world" then another primate in boiling water then shouted "I hata wata am BOILING MAD and I shall do the same all behind the ears" then the city dam then exploded and hata continued "there for I shall unleash a scolding turret to douse you all out for I dont give a" then Mojo interrupted and shouted "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" then another monkey then spoke "I Cha Ching, Cha Ching symbolize chaotic calamity" Cha Ching then started hitting his symbols together then a group of flying monkeys on jet packs then said "we the do do do, do do do shall rain on your float because WE HAVE SPIT!" the do do do's started spitting on everyone "Ewww..." Nazz complained... suddenly a dancing monkey showed up and sang "My name is hachachacha and here is my steal a diabolical plot with a LOTS OF a peal I'm spreading out banana's far and wide and fixing up the folks for a SLIPPERY SLIDE!" after hearing that the Mayor of Peach Creek then replied being the Idiot he is said "That's pretty catchy" though I still don't know how he could be happy at a time like this...then a stuttering Monkey then spoke I uhhh Blah Blah Blah Blah shall uhh create a sauce of chaos a-a-and mix up trouble with the destructive force known as uhhhh the TORMAITO!" Mojo then asked "Tormato?" the mayor the corrected him and said TorMAITO." then in utter frustration Mojo kicked the mayor and the mayor shouted "WO HO!" like he was having the time of his life then more primates started shouting there names "I DRILLA DRILLA" "I FAUGHTGO MAIGHTO" "I ROLLER MOLLER" "I CHOMPA TROMPA" "WACKO SACKO" "PAPPY WAPPY" " I" then Mojo had enough and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOO, STOP, CASTE, DESIST, DO NOT CONTINUE WITH YOUR RAMBLINGS, FOR MY RAMBLINGS ARE THE RAMBLINGS TO BE OBEYED FOR I AM THE KING SUPREME LEADER AND ALL AROUND DICTATOR. DONT YOU SEE ALL YOU PRIMATES ARE SO YOUR PLANS ARE MY PLANS SINCE THEY ARE YOUR PLANS AND MY PLAN WAS TO MAKE YOU I PLAN TO RULE THE PLANET NOT TO HAVE MY PLANS PLANED TO STOP ME I AM YOUR CREATOR I AM YOUR KING I AM MOJO JO JO OBEY MEEEEEE!" somewhere in outer space we hear a little boy crying and as we zoom in we hear the crying become louder and louder the crying is coming from Ed while Christina is trying to comfort him and Double D is sitting on a rock rethinking everything... and then we see Eddy complaining "that dumb old jerk, that big fat DUMB jerk he DOPED US he planned it all along and we fell for it!" "AND NOW EVERYONE HATES US EVEN MORE! GAH HA HA HAAAA... *Gasp* GAAAAAAH!" Ed cried while Christina patted Ed's back to comfort him and said "there there big guy..." then Christina herd Eddy digging and walked over and asked "Eddy what are you doing?" Eddy tried to sound like it was obvious and It worked "what does it LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" "it looks like you're digging a god dang hole." Christina replied Eddy gave her the I hate you look and said "I'M BUILDING A HOUSE cause NOW we godda live HERE!" Ed herd what Eddy said and continued his sentence "Live here?" Eddy tried too cheer up his younger brother and said "yeah don't cha See? This is the bedroom AND THIS IS MY BED!" Eddy shouted while pointing too a rock and then lid down on it... Eddy then pointed to another rock and said "that can be your bed over there." Ed then started to cry again and shouted "ED DOSENT WANNA SLEEP ON A ROCK!" and then he covered his face with his hands... then Double D sitting down quietly on a comfy rock then spoke "well maybe if someone didn't push me into the school..." Eddy herd this comment and said "oh look he speaks! Well maybe if my own little brother Eddward didn't insist on WALKING home from school so we could run into THE BIGGEST LIAR IN THE UNIVERSE!" "Eddy I don't mean to sound rude but... we weren't ALLOWED to use our superpowers AND YOU KNOW IT!" Double D corrected Eddy complained "oh look it's mister goodie GOODIE" "what was I suppose to do we weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules" Double D added Eddy then responded with a "oh yeah and using our super powers to help make a HELP DA TOWN AND MAKE IT A BETTER PLACE GADGET WAS FOLLOWING RULES!?" "I didn't see YOU putting up a fight!" shouted Double D Eddy then replied with a "Well you're gonna now!" then Eddy jumped on top of Edd and they started fighting with Christina and Ed watching hearing all the mean comments and name calling Ed then collapsed on his knees and started crying with Christina just looking at her brothers and noticing how much of children they were acting like then we see Eddy has fallen to his gut "OWCH" Eddy yelled since he was in pain he struggled to get up but he fell down again and then started yelling in a fit of anger Double D is sitting on him and being the pacifist that he is, he then looked back at his older brother and said "I'm NOT fighting with you Eddy!" "oooh yeah because you KNOW I'll kick your BUTT!" Eddy complained Double D got off of him and tried to explain "NO because I know ugh never mind I'm NOT fighting with you, and I'm NOT talking you you EVER!" "well prepare your self for a LONG silence boy because we're gonna spend the rest of our lives HERE thanks to YOU!" Eddy then walked over and shouted "BUT HEY I'VE GOTS ME A BED!" Eddy then lid down on his rock he called a bed when Double D finished his fight with Eddy he then looked up at the earth and started to cry and covered his face in his hands we then zoom over to Ed who is crying and hugging into his little sister begging for comfort but Ed then looks up out of his sister's arms and looks behind him to his home planet like he herd something and asked "Double D, Eddy, Christina do you guys hear that?" back to earth everyone is getting owned by the chaotic monkeys Double D then responds with an ignorant "No!" "Eddy what do we do?" Christina asked her oldest brother...Eddy stayed quiet everything was being wreaked back at earth fire being launched fist being pounded Double D responded with a "I bet mister rule breaker would say we should take action and go cause more DAMAGE to the CITY by trying to HELP EVERYONE!" Eddy just looked up at earth Ed then spoke "it sounds like there hurting..." "it's not like EDDY CARES!" Double D complained Eddy remained silent... In the city water was coming up and down the streets and monkeys were biting everyone and the Tormaito was running WILD! Christina started to sob a little bit with Ed then she asked "what do we do!?" "NOTHING!" Double D screeched, Eddy still remained silent it's the longest he's ever bin silent, not knowing what to do. it was chaotic back home and everything was trashed Ed and Christina covered there ears, Double D covered his eyes, Eddy covered his mouth dumbfounded back at the city mojo came closer to the professor and Nazz the 4 super powered siblings continued what they did Professor told Nazz to run to the lab there might be something she can use to stop this madness and Nazz did as she was told but then Mojo grabbed the Professor by the neck and made him gag the Eds and Christina herd this and flew back to earth shouting "professor!" 3 times in a row then two rockets hit the statue of the mayor riding a unicorn fell over Double D noticed this and saw a lady going to be crushed he then flew off to go save her Christina saw her brother do this and shouted "DOUBLE D WAIT!" but it was too late the statue fell over and luckily Double D flew just in the nick of time to save her "don't worry madam you're safe now!" "nice job Double D but we really godda save-" Eddy was cut off when the women shouted "THE BABY!" Eddy looked were the women was pointing and he then shouted "OH GOD!" and he then flew over to save the infant just in time for the bomb to go off once Eddy rejoined the others Ed shouted "HEY WHAT ABOUT-" Ed was also cut off when the women shouted "THE DOG!" Ed saw were she was pointing and saw Hota Wata try to drown the poor dog then Ed shouted "WOAH!" and flew into the water to save him back with Double D he put the lady on top of a roof and said "you should be safe now" Eddy then flew over and said giving the baby back too the women "here you go!" the women then thanked the short 12 year old while holding 'her' baby and Eddy then spoke to Double D "COME ON SOCK HEAD WE GODDA" then cutting him off was the many voices of men and women screaming Eddy then continued and shouted "SAVE THOSE PEOPLE!" then as they were flying off the women Eddy gave the baby too shouted "Wait this isn't my baby!" but it was too late Eddy and Double D flew off back with Ed, he asked Christina for back up just encase "Good dog!" Ed patted the dogs head and flew off "Nice job Ed!" Christina complimented Ed's work, Ed then spoke "thanks But can we find the professor now please?" then Christina saw the barrel headed for the dog and shouted "OH NO!" and flew back in a streak of blue light to save the dog with Ed leaving a light streak of green and following behind while Eddy and Double D saved a couple from the strengh of Rocko Socko's hands and a man in the phone booth about to be crushed by the orangotank just as Double D went to put the car with the couple in it the Do Do Do's were right above him "EWWWW!" Double D shouted as the Do Do Do's started spitting and everyone knows Double D is a germ a phob just as soon as Eddy was saving the person in the phone booth he ran into the Tormaito! Back with Christina and Ed, Christina was trying to teach the Dog a new trick "NOW STAY!" Christina shouted and flew off after Cha Ching clashed his symbols together the windows shattered with glass falling from the sky Ed saw this and shouted "DOGGONE IT!" and flew back to save him with the Dog in hand finally he blew a raspberry but hit the chained monkeys and dropped the dog, Ed Screeched and flew down to save him but Rocko Socko caught him first "oh you little DIRT BAG!" Christina yelled and flew straight at him with Ed behind her, with Eddy and Double D they were saving loads of people and Eddy finally said out of breath "Ok, Ok I...We think you're all safe here aww man this is so HARD!" "I know there's too many PRIMATES! What can we do?" Double D asked suddenly they herd Christina and Ed yell there lungs out "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU DARN. DIRTY. APE!" shouted Christina and Ed preparing a powerful punch then Christina and Ed shouted there catchphrase (which is yelling) and punched Rocko straight in the jaw and sent him flying into the wall and flopped right on the road Eddy and Double D gasped at this and Christina and Ed looked with wide eyes and spoke at the same time "We- WE DIDN'T MEAN IT! it was an accident and we we, he wouldn't let GO and and then the DOG UGH the STUPID DOG and and then the MONKEYS and then he and we couldn't AWWW GOD!" "CHRISTINA, ED!" Eddy shouted "WE, WE!"Christina stuttered "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Eddy shouted Christina and Ed looked surprised and Ed asked "We are?" Double D looked at Eddy and spoke "that might be pushing it..." "YEAH the only way to stop the monkeys save the town and find the professor is to use our powers to-" Eddy shouted but then he noticed the orangotank "forget explaining WATCH!" In the speed of which only a kid who got powers from chemical x could do Eddy flew towards the orangotank kicked it and made it explode in the blink of an eye and standing in a cool pose while it exploded behind him Christina then shouted "WOAH" "WICKED" Ed shouted "GOOD LORD" shouted Double D not as impressed as his brother and sister Eddy then faced his head too the side smirking "Pfft it was nothing" suddenly it started to rain... spit... So then Christina shouted "HEY!" Double D noticed this too and spoke "EWW GROSS CUT IT OUT!" and zapped the Do Do Do's with his heat vision and making them all fall to the ground head first and then Eddy shouted "COME ON GUYS let's put an end to this gorilla warfare!" and then flew off to save the town but then Christina noticed that there outfits aren't quite suiting for this fight so she flew back home to grab her dress and the boys sweaters as soon as she put on her dress she ran down too the lab only to find Nazz there so being the kid she is Christina asked "Nazz what are you doing here in the lab, and why are you covered in Chemical X?" "it's a long story but WHO KNOWS what kind of side affects this stuff has, I was told by the professor to come here to come here to find something to help stop the monkey invasion but I accidentally tipped over the Chemical X and it spilled on me" Nazz explained while not noticing she was flying so Christina pointed it out panicking Nazz flew around the lab leaving a trail of light purple, light, as the Chemical X was absorbed into her skin suddenly stopping she realized what had happened "wait so this means I have the same superpowers as you guys?" Christina responded "yep." Nazz quickly spoke "and now I've godda help you and your brothers save the world huh?" Christina replied calmly "yep so I guess you'll be needing this" Christina then handed Nazz a light purple dress with a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black shoes "Well that helps calm my nerves" Nazz spoke sarcastically "were did you find this?" "FOR GET YOUR NERVES AND QUESTIONS WE GOT A CITY TO SAVE!" Christina spoke then flew off in a flash of blue light with Nazz staying behind putting on her new clothes after she did she flew after Christina to help save the town they caught back up with the triplets Christina explained how Nazz was flying Ed Edd n Eddy then put on there sweaters and they all split up the Eds flew around town came up to Cha Ching as soon as they found him kicked him, smacked him and, did uppercuts on him after that uppercut Double D did, Cha Ching landed behind Mojo while in the distance Eddy then shouted "HA HA GOOD ONE DOUBLE D!" the Professor herd that and yelled in a fit of joy "KIDS!" then Mojo covered the professor's mouth and yelled "SHUT UP I was afraid of this they have returned and wanted to show what there powers can really do! Come you shall make a good power proof VEST!" and with that Mojo carried the professor somewhere, then with Nazz and Christina the girls saw the rushing water coming down town so they both pounded the ground with there fists and created a giant hole or more like a drain they were now in the sewers and flew up just in the nick of time for the water to not drown them with hota wata caught in the drain then the boys found Baboon Kaboom's bot jumping off of buildings Double D and Eddy then flew up and stopped Baboon's bot from jumping from another building and pinned it to the ground Baboon's bot turned around to shoot the bombs at the two siblings but as soon as it was about to fire Ed showed up and dented the steal with his super strength so it couldn't shoot his older brothers then Baboon's cannon started to glow and his bot exploded due to the pressure that was put in the cannon, the girls ran into the bobo's Christina grabbed one of the Bobo's hands and played crack the whip or more of whip the monkey whip, while Nazz stretched the Bobo's so far that they struggled to keep hold of each other, she let go and sent the chain of monkeys flying into a light pole then they saw Ed Edd n Eddy playing jump rope with the bobo's jumping all around the city and Christina and Nazz then laughed at this, then the gang ran into ha cha eating bananas then Christina and Ed kicked him in the stomach passing them too Nazz and Double D the two love birds waked Ha cha in the back and passed him to Eddy when Ha cha landed in his banana pile Eddy spun him around and shouted "HEY MAKE LIKE A BANANA AND SPLIT!" they then ran into the Tormaito then Christina flew over to Blah Blah stole his super mixer and punched him to the side of the wall covered in tomato sauce then Ed ran into the rolling ape and kicked him in the face and sent him flying then Ed shouted "OUT OF THE PARK!" then Eddy ran into a drilling gorilla, grabbed his drill and sent the Driller spinning Nazz then ran into the chomping monkey she then had her arms out for a hug the chomping monkey stopped right in his tracks and Nazz hugged him and shook him like a mad man but when she stopped the monkey then fell to the ground tired and Nazz looked at him and said "oops..." the 5 kids kept fighting all the monkeys and apes kicking, punching, and death hugging after all the primates were down Ed then spoke "UGH none of these monkeys have the professor!" Double D then asked "but were could he be?!" Eddy was ready to answer his brother's question and said "take a FRIGGING GOOD GUESS!" then pointed at Mojo's lair when Mojo dragged the professor too the center of his home and locked all 6 doors then Christina spoke "COME ON GUYS WE GOT ONE LAST MONKEY TO GET OFF OUR BACKS!" then the 5 kids came flying and crashing through the doors then entered Mojo's lair and yelled "NOT SO FAST MOJO JO JO!" then Mojo mocked the 5 saying "aww look at the little heroes coming to save there daddy!" "NO KIDS SAVE YOUR SELVES!" The professor yelled as he was in a head lock Nazz just looked at the reader and spoke "He's not my dad..." then Double D then flew towards the professor and said "SORRY PROFESSOR" then Ed flew right next to Double D and said "WE CAN TAKE THIS CHUMP CHIMP DOWN EASY" Eddy then yelled flying along with his brothers "NOTHING HE CAN DO TO STOP US!" then Mojo tilted the Professor's head and Christina flew up next to her brothers and they all gasped Mojo then said in a calm tone "That's better... It's good you 4 little freaks know when you're beaten Christina then shouted "HEY SHUT UP!" then Mojo spoke "Now if you'll excuse me I Mojo Jo Jo have a town to take over I have a WORLD TO RULE I have to take control of a place and make it to think MY way of thinking!" then the device that had the Chemical X in it (which it now does again) started spinning and Mojo started pressing buttons and then something came out and Mojo yelled as he put the device into his brain and yelled "EVEN IF IT MEANS TAKING EXTREME MEASURES then Nazz, Christina, Ed, Edd, n Eddy then gasped and said "YOU WOULDN'T!" "I would" Mojo spoke then the chemical X went into his brain and he started to grow...and GROW... AND GROW! Mojo then dropped the Professor and Christina screeched "PROFESSOR!" and then Eddy flew up caught the professor and Ed caught a peace of the lab that was gonna crush the professor then, the whole roof collapsed on them and the 4 boys and the 2 girls were crushed Mojo then spoke "NOW I AM MORE MOJO THEN BEFORE!" he then rushed back to the town hall and spoke "Now as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted I Mojo jo jo have succeeded in my most evil, smartest and BRILLIANT PLAN EVER now I MOJO JOJO SHALL BE KING!" Mojo then put the city hall top on his head. Back at the lab our 5 heroes are crushed with the professor along with them then the pile they were under started to shake and Ed flew up with the pile of rubbish in his hands and threw it across the room and the other 4 kids and the professor then got up and the Professor then spoke hugging his 3 boys and his singular daughter "Oh OH KIDS I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OK now lets get out of this town and find a new SAFE PLACE TO LIVE!" the professor then ran with his kids in hand, and the Eds and Christina then got out flew up and Ed said "It's no use professor" "We already TRIED running away..." Double D spoke "We godda fix the problem the 5 of us help start!" Eddy spoke Christina then spoke "you see you told me and my brothers before you left me alone before you went to jail for a frigging crime I don't KNOW ABOUT and then I met my brothers you said that we need to give the town a little time to understand our specialness well NOW it's time for everyone to understand ESPECIALLY MOJO! So wish us luck because it's time to kick primate BUTT!" and the Eds Christina and Nazz flew off to save the world it was at that moment the professor started to cry out of joy his little baby's are going to kick butt along with there friend the kids flew left right straight and everywhere and found Mojo trying to eat a human and then Ed started singing the Attack on Titan theme song and Eddy kicked Mojo in the face and shouted on the ground with his siblings and friend by his side and he shouted "SURRENDER NOW AND WE'LL GO EASY ON YOU!" Mojo looked confused he looked left and right for the little voice who said that Nazz then shouted "DOWN HERE!" Mojo then looked at the tiny kids and said "Oh my you're actually trying to STOP ME? That's so cute!" "TRY NOTHING!" Double D shouted Christina then shouted "WE WILL STOP YOU!" "WHO YOU CALLING CUTE?!" asked an angry Ed, Mojo then laughed and said preparing a punch "Ok LETS PLAY!" and then punched were the kids used to be, then Eddy punched Mojo in the jaw, Christina and Ed hit his gut, and Nazz and Double D used a light pole and hit him on the nose! Mojo tried to grab them but he kept missing Eddy punched his head and Ed kicked him in the booty then took the time to laugh Mojo Crushed Ed RIGHT under his foot! Christina saw what happen and yelled "ED!" then Mojo punched Christina, Double D, Eddy, and Nazz into a building, Ed then came out from under Mojo's foot and started to punch all 3 of his tows Mojo then hollered in pain unaware that Eddy, Christina, Nazz, and Double D were flying and doing a spin attack and hit Mojo right in the chest and into a building that then crushed him the 5 then flew up to the sky and started to holler in victory Eddy then shouted "Good job guys!" "HA that Mo Mojo is NO MO!" Ed joked and Nazz, Double D, and Christina laughed but Mojo got out of the building he was crushed under, jumped up and grabbed Eddy, Ed, Christina, and Nazz, Double D then screamed "GUYS!" the 2 Eds and the 2 Girls were struggling to escape then it hit him Double D then flew towards Mojo and fired his heat vision like a ship from star wars and got up real close to Mojo and shot a whole beam of heat from his eyes burning Mojo he then let go of the 4 kids in his hands and all 5 then shot there heat vision at Mojo, Nazz had some trouble because she didn't know how to fire her heat vision until Double D showed her how Mojo then screeched clapped his hands together and made the kids go flying luckily they landed on there feet and Christina then spoke in a determined and teasing tone "somebody's MAD!" Mojo then leaped on top of a building and fired hairs right at the Eds and the girls Nazz then shouted to warn her friends "LOOK OUT!" and they all ran in different directions but Mojo was aiming for Eddy, Eddy was running as fast as he could and the hairs were gaining up on him he then he spotted the dog Christina and Ed kept trying to save, Eddy knew if he turned either way that dog and he were dead so he stopped in front of the dog and blocked the hairs as FAST as he could he then yelled "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" As loud as he could Double D then yelled "OH NOT LOOK MOJO'S GOT EDDY RIGHT NOW!" "I have an idea, COME ON!" Ed shouted so they did as they were told, Ed then grabbed a truck put it in front of Eddy and he then par-cored down the truck to his siblings and friend to find that Eddy stopped yelling Nazz then asked "...Do you think he's finished?" "NO" Mojo was right above them "BUT YOU ARE!" And Mojo blew some heat out of his mouth that was too hot to handle even for the kids as soon as he was finished he picked up the knocked out kids and climbed to the top of the building and spoke "FOOLS YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME ATTEMPT TO DEFEATING ME TRY TO DESTROY ME? I WHO HAVE SAVED YOU FROM DEATH YOU BETRAY ME!? AND WHY? For them? The ones who have hated you? Have forsaken YOU? CANT YOU SEE none of them will ever understand you as I can for we are powerful spirits who's powers spring from the same source so children do not make me DESTROY YOU for we are smarter we are stronger we are INDESTRUCTIBLE WE HAVE THE POWER WE ARE SUPERIOR TO THEM AND WE SHALL RULE! All we have to do is work together... KIDS join me" that's when it hit them the kids eyes started to glow there respective colors and they started shaking until "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The kids all shouted and BUSTED OUT OF MOJO'S HAND. "WE'D NEVER JOIN YOU AND IT'S BECAUSE" Eddy shouted "AND IT'S BECAUSE! WE ARE STRONGER!" and punched Mojo right in the jaw then it was Double D's turn and yelled "BECAUSE WE ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE!" "BECAUSE WE HAVE THE POWER!" Ed shouted as it was his turn then the triplets shouted at the same time "WE HAVE TO PROTECT THEM FROM YOU!" then it was the girls turn Nazz went first "IT'S YOU WHO HAS TO BE FEARED!" "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Christina shouted as she also punched "YOU ARE EVIL!" the girls both shouted and then they all did the final blow and yelled "AND YOU. ARE...it!" since they didn't think of a good insult they just tagged him and sent him off the building while not knowing the professor was right below him shouting "BOYS, GIRLS YOU WERE RIGHT WE SHOULD TRY TO STOP MOJO AND I KNOW HOW I WIPED UP AN ANTIDOTE TO CHEMICAL X AND WE CAN GET RID OF HIS POWERS FOR G- oh no..." the super siblings finally noticed, and went flying down to him screaming "PROFESSOR!" and saved him just in time for Mojo to fall on to the Antidote X and shrink him to his normal size and moaning, Professor Utonium then went back on his 2nd opinion on his kids and said "Oh kids I'm sorry I doubted you, you ARE good, good perfect little kids, and I LOVE YOU!" with the professor's kids having there moment they responded with "WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Eddy then said "and we're really sorry" "We screwed up big time..." Ed added "But we're ready Professor..." Double D added Professor looked confused he then asked "Ready for what?" "To take the antidote x to get rid of our powers and maybe everyone would like us if we were just normal little kids..." Christina responded but the WHOLE CITY didn't want that and the mayor then spoke "Don't do that because... That was pretty cool what you did there and stuff..." "children I think what the mayor is trying to say is we're sorry and... thank you." said miss. Bellum "yes that was super JUST SUPER!" "WONDERFUL!" "STUPENDOUS!" "YOU ROCK!" "thank you." the mayor then spoke again "YEAH AND YOU WERE FLYING AROUND AND PEW PEW LAZIER EYES and then you PUNCHED THAT GUY remember that?" the 5 kids nodded and the major continued "yeah that was great...you know what? THIS TOWN STINKS! and I was wondering if we could call you to uhh save the day or... whatever..." the kids were surprised at this and they asked "CAN WE PROFESSOR!" "well I don't know...hmm OK but only if its before your bed time! And as long as Nazz's parents say it's ok for her!" and in utter joy they flew around! So now you all know the back story of our main heroes and to this day...  
the kids are doing some work in art class and the phone rings out of nowhere so Eddy picks up the phone and the mayor tells them the gang green gang (the first criminals they meet before meeting Mojo) and go fly off to kick some green butt then I the narrator then say "BOOKS, BUTTER TOAST, AND CASH THESE WERE THE INGREDIENTS TO CREATE THE PERFECT LITTLE BOYS BUT PROFESSOR UITONIUM PUT AN EXTRA INGREDIENT IN TO THE CONCOCTION CHEMICAL X THUS ED EDD N EDDY ARE BORN, SUGAR, SPICE, AND EVERYTHING NICE THESE WERE THE INGREDIENTS TO CREATE THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRL AND LIKE THE BOYS CHEMICAL X WAS ADDED TO THE MIX AND THEN CHRISTINA WAS BORN, AND 3 DAYS AFTER THEY WERE BORN NAZZ CAME IN CONTACT WITH CHEMICAL X AND NOW ED, EDD, EDDY, CHRISTINA, AND NAZZ USEING THERE ULTRA SUPERPOWERS, HAVE DEDICATED THERE LIVES TO FIGHTING CRIME AND THE FORCES OF EVIL AND SO FOR THE FIRST TIME the day is saved thanks to... THE POWERPUFF EDS hey that's a pretty good name!Wonder what they will think I'll talk to them later too see what they think?"... THE END!

hey guys I'm sorry for saying the other chapters were very long they honestly weren't this is the last chapter unless you guys want more I will not be writing the other chapters this is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER MADE! So check out my DA and Tumbler my user name on both DA and Tumbler is NOT youtubegirl1o1 it's supergirl1o1! And I hope you all enjoyed I said this was BASED off of the PPG movie not IS THE EXACT SAME so I hope you accept the changes and dont forget my art contest!


End file.
